This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Use of autonomous equipment/vehicles in heavy equipment industries would be desirable. For example, it would be desirable to use autonomous mining-related equipment in the mining industry. However, issues arise in that GPS is not available when mining equipment is underground. Systems and methods for autonomous equipment operation where GPS is not available would therefore be desirable. The present teachings advantageously provide such systems and methods.